Par une belle soirée
by MrsBrunette
Summary: [OS] Un groupe de Gryffondor, un groupe de Serpentard. Ils se connaissent depuis des années mais tant de choses les séparent. Mais rien n'est impossible lorsque l'on est à l'abri des regards ...


**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Je vous propose un petit OS qui m'est venu un matin en me levant. Je ne fais plus dans la fanfiction depuis un bon moment mais je voulais quand même vous partager ce petit texte.**

 **Bonne lecture à vous,**

 **MissDraymione**

* * *

Ce jour-là à Poudlard, tout était relativement calme. Les cours venaient de se terminer et les élèves vaquaient à leurs occupations respectives avant de dîner. Beaucoup se trouvaient dans leurs salles communes. Certains discutaient, d'autres étudiaient et d'autres encore jouaient à différents jeux. Hermione Granger était assise sur le rebord d'une des fenêtres de la salle commune des Gryffondor. Son regard se perdait dans l'horizon. Elle aurait dû être en train de travailler à la bibliothèque mais elle n'avait pas pu se résoudre à y mettre les pieds. Maintenant que le crépuscule prenait place, elle voulait simplement profiter de l'extérieur. Mais en bonne élève, elle ne voulait pas transgresser les règles.

En entendant Harry râler après Ron, qui l'avait encore battu aux échecs version sorciers, la Rouge et Or se dit qu'elle devrait soumettre son idée à ses camarades. Après tout il n'était pas interdit de ne pas se présenter au dîner. Elle s'approcha des deux jeunes hommes. Ces derniers la regardèrent s'asseoir sur le canapé à côté d'eux. Selon eux, Hermione avait la tête dans les nuages. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas cependant ils ne dirent rien. Par contre ils ne purent se retenir d'être bouche bée quand la jeune femme leur exposa ses pensées.

« Mais Hermione, tu n'y penses pas sérieusement ? »

« Je suis plutôt d'accord avec elle. Allons profiter des derniers rayons de soleil. »

« Mais Harry, ne l'encourage pas enfin ! »

« Hermione, préviens Neville, Luna et Ginny. Ron, viens avec moi, on va dans les cuisines. »

« Et après on dit que l'on ne cherche pas les ennuis… »

La Rouge et Or prit la carte du Maraudeur pour retrouver ses trois amis. Ils étaient en train d'étudier à la bibliothèque. Avant de partir, elle fit un tour dans son dortoir pour récupérer le petit sac de perles qui contenait toutes sortes d'affaires et donc de quoi passer une bonne soirée en extérieur à la lueur des lanternes. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers l'étage de la bibliothèque. Elle salua les quelques élèves qui passaient par là. En poussant la porte de l'antre de Mme Pince, Hermione se dit qu'elle avait eu une très bonne idée. Elle salua d'un hochement de tête la maîtresse des lieux et partit retrouver ses amis.

Les deux autres Gryffondor et la Serdaigle furent ravis de cette initiative. Ils en avaient plus que marre d'étudier et sortir leur ferait le plus grand bien. Les quatre amis sortirent de la bibliothèque et descendirent les étages pour retrouver Harry et Ron dans le hall. Ces derniers avaient réussi à convaincre les Elfes de Maison de leur faire un panier rempli de victuailles en tout genre. Le groupe sortit une fois qu'ils eurent vérifié si personne ne les épiait.

Hermione prit la tête de leur petite troupe. Au loin, les belles couleurs du crépuscule s'étendaient dans le ciel. Ils s'installèrent au bord du Lac Noir. Une fois les couvertures sorties, les lanternes magiquement allumées et quelques sorts pour se tenir au chaud de lancés, tous purent profiter confortablement de ce pique-nique en plein air.

Un peu plus loin, sous le couvert des arbres, se trouvaient cinq Serpentard. Drago, Blaise, Astoria, Pansy et Théodore avaient eux aussi eu la même idée que les Rouge et Or. Eux aussi avaient eu besoin de sortir du carcan de Poudlard et surtout de leur maison. Toute cette ambiance de magie noire pesait de plus en plus lourdement sur leurs épaules. Ici, à l'abri des regards, ils pouvaient échanger sur tous les sujets possibles et inimaginables. Ils pouvaient rire à gorge déployée. Ils pouvaient parler des Moldus, de cette curiosité qu'ils avaient tous pour ces gens pas si différents d'eux.

Ginny avait aperçu du mouvement un peu plus loin. Elle s'excusa auprès de ses amis pour aller jeter un coup d'œil. De leur côté les Serpentard ne savaient pas comment réagir à l'approche de la petite dernière des Weasley. Ils auraient bien voulu s'enfuir mais ils avaient décidé de rester là même s'ils avaient vu les Gryffondor s'asseoir au bord du Lac.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? »

La rousse avança dans les feuillages et faillit trébucher en voyant qui se trouvait là.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Weaslette ? »

Pansy avait parlé calmement et sans méchanceté. Elle était lasse de toutes ces querelles intestines.

« Je voulais juste vérifier s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose ici. Mais je vais vous laisser. »

Blaise attrapa son bras pour la retenir. La rousse le regarda d'un air inquiet.

« On pourrait faire une trêve ? »

Les autres Vert et Argent retinrent leur souffle. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'ils parlaient d'enterrer la hache de guerre avec les Rouge et Or. Ou tout du moins entre leur groupe et celui de Potter. Ginny était stupéfaite par la proposition de Blaise. Elle bafouilla quelques mots et promit qu'elle reviendrait les voir. Les Serpentard se dirent que cela avait été le bon moment pour leur avouer. Les deux groupes étaient seuls, sans la pression des autres membres de l'école. Oui peut-être était-ce le bon moment pour faire la paix.

Les Gryffondor interrogèrent Ginny sur son absence. Elle leur déballa tout sans prendre une respiration. Luna lui passa un verre de jus de citrouille à la fin de sa tirade. Inconscients d'être scrutés, les Lions commencèrent à débattre sur cette opportunité. Harry était sceptique mais il savait bien que les Vert et Argent étaient principalement contrôlés par les idéologies de leurs parents. Hermione se rappelait très bien toutes les insultes que Malefoy et son groupe avaient proférées sur son statut du sang. Elle était plutôt contre le fait de faire une trêve. Neville, Ginny et Luna voulaient donner une autre chance aux Serpents. Certes ils n'avaient pas été élevés dans la tradition Sang-Pur mais ce n'était pas le moment pour se disperser encore plus. Ils devaient s'unir pour faire front commun face à Voldemort. Ron avait écouté les arguments des uns et des autres. Au départ il avait voulu jeter en pâture cette idée absurde de faire la paix avec les Serpentard. Mais ses amis avaient fini par le convaincre. Finalement, il avait réussi à raisonner Hermione. C'était donc à l'unanimité mais avec tout de même un peu de réserve que les Gryffondor acceptèrent la trêve avec les Serpentard.

Par cette belle soirée, Drago, Blaise, Astoria, Théodore, Pansy et Blaise ainsi que Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna et Neville finirent de dîner ensemble, sur une couverture de pique-nique et éclairés à la lueur des lanternes. De loin deux professeurs les regardaient faire. Minerva Mcgonagall et Severus Rogue pensèrent que l'avenir avait un peu d'espoir.


End file.
